digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Agumon (DCS)
|in-training=Koromon |rookie='Agumon' |champion=Greymon |ultimate=SkullGreymon MetalGreymon |mega=WarGreymon Omegamon |DNApartner=MetalGarurumon |DNAmega=Omegamon }} Agumon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Agumon is partner to a DigiDestined named Troy Dawkins. Description Agumon is not as reckless as Troy, but they're both kind and compassionate. Ever since meeting Troy, Agumon has been a loyal protector and follower of his human partner. They both an incredibly courageous nature. Attacks *'Baby Flame': Shoots an orange and red fireball from his mouth. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Agumon met Troy for the first time. He and the other Partner Digimon Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices as Koromon, and Digivolved into Agumon for the first time in the battle against Kuwagamon. Kevin Harmon took care of Agumon and the others until Troy and four children were told to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office. But they were sent into the Digital World by Devimon's interference with the Black Gears. Agumon was sent with Troy into the Freezeland on the File Island. They explored the area and faced Yukidarumon who was also controlled by a Black Gear. Agumon Digivolved into Greymon for the first time and freed Yukidarumon. They were told about Devimon and went down into the sewer tubes to find Jake Thacher and Betamon who were attacked by Drimogemon. After Drimogemon was released, they traveled into the Village of Beginnings to save Edmund Harmon and Patamon from Leomon who was controlled by six Black Gears. After Leomon was free, Agumon listened with the DigiDestined and the other Partner Digimon story about the origins of the darkness in the Digital World and how the DigiDestined were meant to destroy it. Then, they all agreed to follow Devimon's forces into Kyoto. In Kyoto, Agumon was part of the team that fought against Centauromon and Unimon. After freeing them from the control of the Black Gears, they joined the others to destroy Devimon. However, none of the Partner Digimon was powerful enough, and it was the sacrifice of Angemon that secured the victory for the DigiDestined. One month after the battle of Kyoto, Agumon was living with the other Partner Digimon in the special office of the Streamix Corporation made for the DigiDestined as their headquarters. He occasionally visited Troy's home and met his parents. Digimon: Network Battles Agumon had been on Troy's side for eight months. He was excited to learn a way to Digivolve into the Ultimate Level. Troy, however, starts pressuring him and after the defeat of Shellmon and during the first confrontation with the DigiShadow, Troy's anger and foolhardy actions caused Agumon to temporarily Dark Digidolve into SkullGreymon and go rampage. SkullGreymon stopped and De-Digivolved into Koromon when he ran out of energy. After this incident, Troy became unwilling to let his partner fight. Koromon later accompanied Troy into the Server Continent and Digivolved to Agumon. When captured by Etemon and his minions, Agumon was still not allowed to Digivolve. But in the final battle, Troy finally left his mistakes behind and Agumon Digivolved again, even learning to Digivolve into his true Ultimate form: MetalGreymon. In the climax of the battle, MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon managed to defeat Etemon. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Agumon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. But he and Gabumon were no longer the only power assets, since Piyomon and Tentomon had learned to Digivolve into Ultimate Level as well. That helped the DigiDestined to defeat Mammon when Agumon was too weak to fight. Agumon's image was also seen in one of the cards needed to open the gate in Vamdemon's castle. Using that card opened the gateway to the Dark Ocean, while replacing it a card of Gomamon turned it into the gateway to the human world. In the final battle, Agumon fought as MetalGreymon until he Digivolved back by BelialVamdemon. But an orb given by Gennai gave him an ability to Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon. Other Forms Category:Fan Digimon